


Alex’s and Max’s Lullaby to Noelle

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male Lactation, Past Mpreg, past male lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: There is more to what I typed, that Alex singed a song to his daughter this lullaby. Max sees what Alex sings to her and keeps singing that song she heard her momma singed to her. Past mpreg and past male lactation. Don’t like, no one is forced to read this story





	Alex’s and Max’s Lullaby to Noelle

**Author's Note:**

> Still adding this, no harsh comments please, no one is forced to read this story.

Alex’s and Max’s Lullaby to Noelle

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, the Characters still go to Roswell, the book series and tv show. The song belongs to Xena Warrior Princess. The only thing I own is Noelle.

[Still add this, if you enjoy this, read and review the story. If not, please no harsh comments to my story please. No one is forced to read this story]

.Summary.

There is more to what I typed, that Alex singed a song to his daughter this lullaby. Max sees what Alex sings to her and keeps singing that song she heard her momma singed to her. Past mpreg and past male lactation. Don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

* * *

_Month Eight_

_Alex wakes up, feeling his daughter kicking and moving around inside him. He looks to see it’s still dark, and still more time for him to sleep. He looks and feels his daughter still moving._

_Yep, to her, since she’s active, Alex has to wake up._

_Chase is awake and doing push ups and turns to Alex, rubbings his eyes and going to find his shoes._

_Chase helps get his shoes on._

_Alex sighs, “My baby has this philosophy, if she is awake, it’s time for me to wake up.”_

_Chase suggests, “Try singing, maybe the baby will calm down when she hears your voice.”_

_Alex thinks, remembering the lullaby his mother sang as a toddler before she left. Then thinks of the words as Alex sits down, rubbing both sides of his baby belly._

_Alex starts, “Hush now my little one. Please don’t you cry. Lay your head down, on my shoulder and sigh. Suns gone away, mama will pray, silence keep all the way, you sleep. Hush now my little one, please don’t you cry.”_

_Alex wipes his tears, missing his mother. The baby starts to calm down, so Alex decides to sing the song again._

_Alex repeats, “Hush now my little one. Please don’t you cry. Lay your head down, on my shoulder and sigh. Suns gone away, mama will pray, silence will keep all the way, you sleep. Hush now my little one, please don’t you cry.”_

_Chase sits near, “Alex that was beautiful, where did you hear it?”_

_Alex sighs, “My mom sang it to me, for now the baby seems calm.”_

_Alex yawns and goes back to sleep. While sleeping, he hopes to be able to sing to his baby later on when she is born._

* * *

_One Minute Born_

_Alex looks to see his daughter suckling his finger. Despite having a sheen of sweat, Alec sighs._

_He looks as his daughter looks at her mommy with unique eyes. While holding his daughter, he looks to see she is letting out of mewl of hunger. Remembering, he adjust his shirt, letting her latch on and suckle._

_Alex says, “You are wise and loved by momma little one.”_

_His daughter holds where she is nursing with both small hands as he rubs her back._

_Alex sings, “Hush now my little one. Please don’t you cry. Lay your head down, on my shoulder and sigh. Suns gone away, mama will pray, silence will keep all the way, you sleep. Hush now my little one, please don’t you cry.”_

_His baby seems content, all he hears is her suckling and gulping down his milk. Alex watches as his daughter continues to keep her fingers there and sighs, his baby is finally here._

_Alex switches her and lets her suckle, but she bites down and causes him to wince._

_Then he sighs as he decides to sing her song again._

_Alex repeats, “Hush now my little one. Please don’t you cry. Lay your head down on my shoulder and sigh. Suns gone away, mama will pray, silence will keep all the way, you sleep. Hush now my little one, please don’t you cry.”_

_Flint hears this, scoffing mentally in disgusts, this is what their mother sang to them as babies. He looks to see his brother is feeing the baby, after a few minutes as he goes to his father._

_Jesse sighs and makes a choice, telling his son to signal when Alex goes to sleep._

* * *

_Noelle Three Days Old_

_Max Evans is letting her daughter hold his finger. Then after that, Max watches a glimpse of when Alex was feeding her, singing what sounds like a lullaby._

_Max says, “Hopefully I do okay, I’m not that good of singer baby girl.”_

_Noelle coos, wanting to hear the same song._

_Max sings, “Hush now my little one. Please don’t you cry. Lay your head down on my shoulder and sigh. Suns gone away, mama will pray, silence will keep all the way, you sleep. Hush now my little one, please don’t you cry.”_

_Max continues to feed his daughter, letting her hold his finger. After burping her, he lets her sleep in his arms. He sighs, he hopes he is good mother to Noelle like Alex would have been._

_If his father didn’t intervene._

* * *

_Noelle First Birthday._

_Max Evans, wipes the tears from his eyes, she is a year old. Now growing up, it’s not fair._

_Why did she have to grow up?_

_Max takes her in his arms, making sure to remove three buttons before letting her latch on and suckles._

_Max sings, “Hush now my little one. Please don’t you cry. Lay our head down on my shoulder and sigh. Suns gone away, mama will pray, silence will keep all the way, you sleep. Hush now my little one, please don’t you cry.”_

_Max lets her switch before sighing, this was the last time he is able to breastfeed her. Now that she’s getting older, he’s running dry, Ann wipes the tears from her son’s eyes as he goes to sing again._

_“Hush now my little one. Please don’t you cry. Lay your head down on my shoulder and sigh. Suns gone away, mama will pray, silence will keep all the way, you sleep. Hush now my little one, please don’t you cry.”_

_Max rocks her to sleep after burping her then. Ann looks at her granddaughter continue to sleep, making noises as she continues to sleep._

_Max sighs, “Why does she have to grow up?”_

_Ann kisses the side of his head, “For now it’s time for bed.”_

_Max sighs as he goes to sleep, putting her in her own bed, as she cuddles and hugs her elf. Max kisses the side of her head as he goes to sleep. Remembering when he first sang to her._

* * *

The End.

Hopefully this story is doing okay, these flashbacks are when Alex and Max sang to Noelle. From when she was a newborn to one year old. Please let me know how I did, read and review, if you don’t like it, please no harsh comments, no is forced to read this story.


End file.
